Les larmes de la Résistance
by Jiiyaie
Summary: Deux ans après la destruction de Konoha, Sasuke et Kabuto se disputent les faveurs d'Orochimaru. Pour dépasser son rival, Sasuke doit exterminer la Résistance, un groupe de ninjas rescapés.


Série: Naruto

Auteur: MOI! L'unique!

Genre: sérieux, angst, romance. Yaoi, shounen aï. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Mes mangas sont la seule chose que je possède, demandez à mon porte monnaie, il ne s'en remettra sans doute jamais. La "Résistance" est une adaptation de la Résistance de "la trilogie de Bartiméus".

Note: Deux ans après la destruction de Konoha, Kabuto et Sasuke se disputent les faveurs d'Orochimaru. Pour surpasser son rival, l'Uchiha doit exterminer la résistance, petit groupe de ninjas rescapés. Mais sera-t-il capable de combattre ses anciens amis ?

_**Les larmes de la Résistance**_

Chapitre 1: Demain ne ment jamais

Dans le ciel s'élevaient des volutes de fumée. Une fumée noire, immense, qui formait un dôme au dessus de Konoha. Mais Konoha n'existait déjà plus. Ca et là, des maisons brûlaient, des enfants criaient, appelant leurs mères. Quelques ninjas tentaient de combattre l'envahisseur, de protéger les femmes et les enfants, mais ils étaient vite submergés par le nombre. Du haut d'une colline, le futur maître du monde observait le massacre. Il avait donné quartier libre, il n'y aurait aucun survivant. L'assassin observait son royaume en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient dans son dos, et il portait un habit ninja. Il avait des traits saillants et prononcés, des pommettes hautes, et un regard maléfique, dur, impitoyable. A ses côtés, un jeune homme de 15 ans aux cheveux noirs regardait, lui aussi, son village brûler. Mais il n'éprouvait aucun remord. Il n'avait pas le choix. Orochimaru rompit le silence.

-Sasuke. Vas y. L'Hokage est morte. Je l'ai tuée. Tu dois éliminer les derniers ninjas. Il se défendent aux côtés du professeur Iruka. Shikamaru Nara et Neji Hyûga sont à leur tête. L'interpellé hocha la tête, et fit quelques signes avant de disparaître, laissant son nouveau maître contempler l'aboutissement de sa vengeance, la disparition de son passé.

L'Uchiha courait dans les rues qu'il avait traversées, quelques jours auparavant. Des corps sanglants gisaient sur le sol. Les cadavres de gens qu'il avait croisés quelques jours auparavant. Pourquoi avait il trahi Konoha ? lui-même ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Il ne supportait pas plus Orochimaru que Kabuto, et pourtant, il était à leurs côtés, il les aidait à détruire son village. Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Être remarqué par Orochimaru à 15 ans constituait en soi un grand honneur. Sasuke déboucha sur une place. Un bâtiment était en flammes. Le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle était morte. Tsunade était morte. C'était inconcevable. Et pourtant vrai. Tuée par son ancien camarade. Et Jiraya ? L'ermite pervers était il seulement encore en vie ? Il remarqua alors un corps de l'autre côté de la place. Il se dirigea, et remarqua que le cadavre de l'Hokage n'était pas seul. A ses côtés, un adolescent sanglotait convulsivement. Sa chevelure blonde était parsemée de suie, et couverte de poussière. Mais il était bien reconnaissable. A cette vue, le cœur du jeune ninja se serra. L'adolescent leva ses grands yeux océans remplis de larmes vers l'Uchiha. « Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ? Pourquoi M'as-tu trahi ? » Sasuke détourna le regard. Naruto. Le seul qui arrivait à l'émouvoir. Oui, il les avait trahis. Il l'avait trahi. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Le blond continuait à sangloter, serrant contre lui la main de l'Hokage. Tsunade était étendue sur le sol, le sang ne coulait plus de ses nombreuses blessures. Naruto lui avait fermé les yeux, et ramené ses longues mèches contre elle.

-Elle est morte… Par ta faute… Jamais je ne te le pardonnerais, Sasuke. Jamais. L'accusé ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il avait reçu ordre de tuer tous les ninjas survivants. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour le renard, il n'en restait pas moins un ennemi.

-Dégage. Dégage, où je devrais te tuer. On pouvait lire une lueur de folie dans les yeux du blond.

-eh bien, fais ton devoir jusqu'au bout, Sasuke Uchiha. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire. Il sortit ses kunaïs. Le brun ferma les yeux, et contre toute attente, s'enfuit. Il courut à perdre haleine. Quand il arriva enfin à l'endroit où son maître l'avait envoyé, il ne trouva que des cadavres. Les ninjas d'Orochimaru étaient morts. Et un groupe de survivants avait réussi à s'enfuir. Le « maître du monde » sortit de sa cachette.

-Tu es arrivé trop tard Sasuke. Retardé par Naruto, c'est ça ?

-Oui, maître. Le sourire sadique d'Orochimaru s'élargit.

-Je comprend… il était très important à tes yeux. Mais, j'espère que tu l'as tué… L'Uchiha détourna une nouvelle fois la tête. Il n'avait pas pu.

-Oui, maître. Son cadavre repose près de celui de l'Hokage. Il avait menti. Menti, pour protéger son ami, pour protéger un ennemi.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueur. Il était toujours dans son lit. Deux ans après, pourquoi revoyait il toujours la scène en rêve ? Deux ans de bons et loyaux services à Orochimaru. Depuis ses 17 ans, il était devenu le bras droit du maître, et le plus grand rival de Kabuto. Il chassa de son esprit les grands yeux de son… ennemi. Il alla dans la salle de bain, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Que lui avait on appris en deux ans ? A tuer sans distinction d'âge ni de sexe, aussi bien les femmes que les enfants, les hommes à terre, et tout autre forme de lâcheté. Combien de meurtres avait il accompli pour rester dans les petits papiers d'Orochimaru ? Il observa son image dans la glace. Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement plus longs qu'avant, et ses yeux s'étaient durcis, contrastant avec les traits fins de son beau visage. Il portait toujours le bandeau de Konoha, n'ayant pu s'en séparer. Naruto… qui était si fier de ce bandeau…Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Pourquoi ses pensées le ramenaient elles irrémédiablement à sa trahison ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pourtant aucun remord. Et Naruto était vivant. La seule chose qui aurait pu l'ennuyer soulageait sa conscience. Il décida d'aller se recoucher. Mais il ne put se rendormir. Sa vie défilait dans sa tête.

L'Uchiha se réveilla avec des cernes violettes. Il avait très mal dormi. D'ailleurs, c'était Kabuto qui avait dû le réveiller à coups de pieds. Orochimaru le demandait. Sasuke s'habilla donc en vitesse, et sorti, à la suite de son rival. Il arriva dans une grande salle, où le maître attendait, assis à une table, une pile de dossiers sous le bras. Sasuke se retenait de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il lorgnait avec intérêt la tasse de café qu'Orochimaru avait déposée à côté de lui. Il secoua la tête, et attendit les ordres, qui ne tardèrent malheureusement pas à venir.

-Hum… J'ai un problème épineux à régler. Il semblera que les ninjas rescapés de Konoha aient… Formé un groupe. Il se font appeler la « Résistance », et commettent des délits un peu partout pour déstabiliser mon empire. Ils tendent des embuscades à mes ninjas, dérobent des armes, et tuent mes fidèles serviteurs. Le serpent esquissa un sourire.

-Mais à qui vais-je confier la périlleuse mission de démanteler la « Résistance », et d'exterminer tous ses membres ? Kabuto et Sasuke se crispèrent. Le maître aimait attiser leur rivalité. Il passa sa longue langue sur ses lèvres, et eut un sourire sadique, que Sasuke détestait.

-Je vais te la confier, Sasuke. Kabuto, j'ai besoin de toi ici. Prépare toi, Uchiha, tu pars dans quelques heures. Le brun retourna dans sa chambre. Combattre Konoha ? Pourquoi pas ? Cette Résistance… De quels moyens disposaient t'elle ? L'Uchiha prépara son sac, et s'allongea sur son lit, en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Quand il partit enfin, une peur qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis deux ans lui tordait les entrailles. Il devrait tuer ses anciens amis. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur, c'est qu'il en était capable.

* * *

Il arriva bientôt dans la forêt où les résistants se réfugiaient. Il suivait des traces, quand il entendit des cris. Un poste de gardes ninjas était attaqué. Sasuke se précipita. Il était curieux de savoir qui était à la tête de la Résistance. Sans doute le Nara. C'était lui le plus doué. Il passa devant les cadavres de deux ninjas, et aperçut enfin le poste. Les gardes se défendaient comme ils pouvaient, mais ils ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une présence derrière lui, mais il fit comme si de rien était, et alors qu'il était attaqué, il exécuta quelques signes, se retrouva derrière son agresseur. Il le fit tomber à terre, et regarda de qui il s'agissait. La jeune femme qui se relevait péniblement devant lui n'état autre qu'Hinata.

-Hyûga Hinata. Quel bonheur. La jeune femme fit une grimace. Elle vit l'Uchiha imiter le sourire sadique d'Orochimaru, avant de lever son kunaï. Mais il fut arrêté dans son geste.

-Stop, Uchiha. Il se retourna, et aperçut Sakura. Elle n'avait quasiment pas changé. Ses cheveux roses lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, elle était mince et d'une pâleur lunaire. Ses grands yeux verts, si beaux, brillaient à présent de dédain.

-Sakura, quel plaisir, fit il en ouvrant les bras, comme pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Mais la kunoïchi ne bougea pas. Elle eut un sourire forcé.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque. Arrière, Uchiha, cria-t-elle, alors qu'il esquissait un pas en avant.

-Sakura… Il avança encore d'un pas. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce sois, il se retrouva avec un kunaï sous la gorge. Les grands yeux verts luisaient d'une colère presque bestiale.

-Je te hais, je peux te tuer. Moi, je connaissais Sasuke, j'en étais même amoureuse, je rêvais de lui. Celui qui a détruit Konoha, qui a assassiné nos parents, Tsunade, et beaucoup d'autres, c'est Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Je n'ai rien à faire avec ce sous fifre. Dégage, ou je te tue.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Sasuke trembla. Il reconnaissait parfaitement la voix qui s'était exprimé. Dans sa tête, repassait en boucle, comme dans un magnéto cassé, la petite phrase : « Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? ». Il se retourna. Naruto était là. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Mais, Naruto…

-Sakura, emmène Hinata, je m'occuperais personnellement de lui.

-Mais Naruto!

-Sakura, emmène Hinata. Je… je ne supporterais pas que tu subisses ce monstre une seconde de plus. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Ne discute pas, Sakura. Tu as toute mon estime, mais je ne te laisserais pas le combattre. Si il t'arrivais quelque chose, je ne répondrais plus de mes gestes. La kunoïchi eut une moue de dégoût pour l'Uchiha, puis, elle souleva Hinata avant de disparaître. Sasuke secoua la tête. Ses cheveux noirs volèrent au vent. Le blond les regarda se mouvoir. L'Uchiha déclara amèrement:

-Je vois que tu n'as pas mis beaucoup de temps à me remplacer. Le blond eut un sourire.

-Hum… Sasuke cracha.

-En plus, Sakura. J'imagine que cela a dû vous conforter tous les deux. L'amour déçu qui se rejoint. Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent.

-Jaloux ? L'Uchiha explosa.

-Moi, jaloux ? _DE SAKURA ?_

-Non. De moi. Sasuke rit franchement. Mais Naruto était très sérieux. Il reprit.

-Je suis respecté, je suis l'un des chefs de la Résistance. Mon avis compte beaucoup, alors que toi, Orochimaru n'a qu'à taper dans ses mains pour que tu accoures chercher les ordres. Tu ne fait qu'obéir, et intérieurement, tu brûles de rage. Tu es jaloux de l'amour que Sakura et moi entretenons, du respect que les autres me portent. Le brun serra les poings. Tout était vrai. Naruto avait parfaitement raison, c'était ce qui le mettait en rage. Il sortit un kunaï, mais le blond ne fit pas un mouvement.

-Avant de nous battre, déclara-t-il, souviens toi, de cette mission de type C. souviens toi, de cette journée d'entraînement à deux dans la forêt. De cette bagarre. Sasuke laissa ses pensées s'évader.

_Flash-back_

-SENSEÏ! VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD!

-Excusez moi les jeunes. On va faire un petit entraînement par deux, aujourd'hui. Sakura, tu viens avec moi. Les garçons, vous retrouvez le chat de Mme Niobuku. Les deux garçons s'étaient élancés à travers les arbres. Ils avaient couru, se dépassant mutuellement, leur rivalité remontant en surface. Quand enfin ils étaient arrivés dans une clairière, ils n'avaient plus une seule goutte de Chakra dans tout le corps. Épuisés, ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto avait pris la parole:

-Je suis sur que je peux te battre. L'Uchiha avait relevé le défi, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à rouler l'un sur l'autre, pour mesurer leur force. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés mais ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Finalement, Naruto avait saisi le col de son ami, et avait stoppé ses roulades. Déséquilibré, Sasuke avait battu des bras, avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur son ami. Il s'était retrouvés l'un sur l'autre, incapables de se dépêtrer. Naruto avait pris son courage à deux mains.

-Dis, tu sais que je peux faire ce que je veux, comme tu as les mains complètement prises, tu me taperas pas. Il lui avait tiré la langue. Sasuke avait soupiré.

-essaye, et tu le regrette… Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, car les lèvres du renard s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Le brun avait écarquillé les yeux, ouvert et fermé la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Naruto avait éclaté de rire, et cette fois ci, c'était Sasuke qui l'avait embrassé. Quand ils avaient fini par se détacher, ils avaient eu le temps de s'embrasser…

_Fin du flash-back_

-Finalement, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé ce chat. Et… On s'est pris un savon par Kakashi. Sasuke sourit. Naruto le regarda. Il lui demanda s'ils devaient vraiment se battre.

-Orochimaru me fais confiance. Je te laisse partir aujourd'hui, mais demain sera un autre jour. J'exterminerais la Résistance. Festoie ce soir, car demain, tu ne seras plus là pour enserrer Sakura. Naruto sourit.

-Jaloux. Deux ans sans toi, au début, ça a été le martyr. Tu aurais été au service de n'importe qui d'autre, je t'aurais rejoint, mais j'ai pris la tête du groupe que tu espères exterminer… Adieu, bonne chance. Mes amitiés à la tronche de squelette. Il disparut, laissant Sasuke planté dans ses pensées. C'est alors que celui s'aperçut que toutes traces de la Résistance avaient disparues dans les parages.

-Festoie, Uzumaki… Demain ne ment jamais. Il repartit en arrière. Comment annoncer à Orochimaru que Naruto était « ressuscité » ? Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle où travaillait le serpent, celui-ci lui adressa son sourire sadique et lui annonça qu'il savait déjà tout. Kabuto informa l'Uchiha que la Résistance avait intérêt à tomber avant la fin de la semaine, sous peine de quoi ce serait sa tête qui tomberait. Sasuke se coucha avec un mal de crâne encore plus grand que celui avec lequel il s'était levé.

* * *

Naruto et Sakura étaient assis. Depuis la destruction de Konoha, ils vivaient dans les arbres de la forêt. Ils avaient réussi à construire un véritable village suspendu. Autour d'eux, Neji, Lee et Shikamaru discutaient plan d'attaque, Kiba et Tenten observaient la nuit, cherchant à repérer d'éventuels éclaireurs. Hinata et Ino pensaient toutes les deux qu'ils étaient les seuls survivants du plus grand village, et que seul Sasuke manquait, des ninjas de leur génération. Shino écoutait ses insectes, et parfois, avait une pensée triste pour le corps d'Hanabi Hyûga, retrouvée sous les décombres de sa maison. Neji se leva et frappa la table d'un poing.

-Non, nous devons le tuer! Il nous a tous trahis! Lee répondit avec calme.

-Il nous connaît tous très bien. Mais il connaît toutes nos faiblesses, ainsi que celles d'Orochimaru. Si nous l'avions dans notre camps, je crois que notre victoire est assurée.

-Et s'il refuse ? Demanda Naruto, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche dans ce débat. Ce fut Shino qui répondit.

-Alors, nous n'aurons d'autre solution que de le détruire. Sakura se leva.

-Je refuse qu'il rejoigne nos rangs. C'est un traître à présent. Il n'est pas fiable. Il n'a plus de sentiments. Je sais très bien ce que… Tu étais pour lui Naruto. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il puisse te tuer, et assassiner par cela tout un pan de la Résistance, que nous avons mis si longtemps à former. Elle sortit. Le vent frais de la nuit souleva légèrement la tunique blanche qu'elle portait. Elle sera les poings. Mas retint ses larmes et sa colère. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Elle se laissa tomber au bas d'un arbre, et s'assit devant le tronc. Mais le vent qui lui fouettait le visage ne lui donnait pas envie de rester. Elle se leva donc pour marcher un peu. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Même sans se retourner, elle savait qui c'était. Le blond lui passa un manteau sur les épaules, et la laissa appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

-Sakura… Je n'hésiterais jamais à le tuer. Nous avons tous fait une croix sur notre passé, et je n'échappe pas à la règle. Ca a été très dur, mais je l'ai fait. Je ne le laisserais pas détruire notre bonheur. Il la retourna doucement. Elle se laissa faire. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit. Au loin, on entendait les animaux nocturnes et le vent. La kunoïchi sourit.

-Arrivera-t-on un jour à détruire Orochimaru ? Le blond ferma les paupières. Il ne réussirait à détruire Sasuke qu'au prix de sa vie.

-Vous, sûrement. Moi, si je suis encore en vie. C'est moi qui combattrait Uchiha Sasuke. Il entoura la taille de la jeune femme, et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire.

-Naruto… Aishiteru. Le blond ne répondit rien. Il prit le beau visage entre ses mains, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

-Sakura… Demain, je vais sûrement mourir pendant mon combat contre le plus grand des Uchiha. C'est mon destin. Ne pleure pas sur ma mort. Sakura ferma les yeux. Naruto laissa glisser le manteau, dévoilant les épaules nues de la kunoïchi. Elle lui sourit, et l'attira contre elle.

-Qui eut cru que c'est avec toi que je ferais ma première fois ?

* * *

Sasuke faisait les cent pas. L'aube se levait à peine, et pourtant, il était déjà fin près. Appuyé contre la porte, Kabuto souriait. Il savait que son rival n'était pas invincible, et le confronter à ses anciens amis le fragiliserait. L'Uchiha avait une mine hargneuse. Il pensait à Naruto et à Sakura. Tous les deux avaient survécu, Naruto était heureux avec elle, alors que lui, le traître, lui, le monstre, n'avait jamais oublié le blond. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Kabuto savait reconnaître quand il était troublé. Et celui-ci s'en donnait à cœur joie.

-Tu pense à l'Uzumaki ? Demanda-t-il.

-Depuis quand je te fais mes confidences ? Répliqua sèchement l'Uchiha. Il recommença à faire les cent pas. Son mal de tête était croissant.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner ? Ça m'énerve. Le brun lui lança une réplique cinglante, mais s'assit sur le lit. Son sac était près, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne combattrait pas Naruto ce jour là. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et s'il rencontrait Sakura ? La tuerait t-il parce qu'elle lui avait volé Naruto ? Ou l'épargnerait il, parce qu'elle l'avait toujours soutenu, même quand il faisait des conneries, même quand il avait tort ? Il n'en savait rien. Revoir ses grands yeux verts avait été moins difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Il se leva et se dirigea cers la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoyait toujours ces grands yeux froids, aussi inexpressifs que des icebergs. Naruto, lui, avait des yeux qui trahissaient toutes ses émotions, des yeux couleur océan, des yeux qui bouleversaient qui hypnotisaient. C'est alors qu'Orochimaru entra dans la pièce, son regard de serpent luisant de fureur.

-La Résistance a encore frappé! Ils ont attaqué un groupe de ninjas qu transportaient des informations top secrètes! Sasuke! Rends toi immédiatement sur les lieux!

-Mais, maître, c'est aujourd'hui que je devais combattre Naruto, et… Sauf votre respect…

-Naruto est avec la Résistance. La Résistance est sur les lieux du crime. C'est là-bas que tu le trouveras. Sasuke acquiesça; tout en serrant les poings. Pourquoi devait il se plier aux volontés de cet homme qu'il détestait ? Mais Orochimaru continua:

-N'oublie pas que c'est toujours dur de combattre ses anciens amis. Et encore plus pour son amour de jeunesse. J'en ai fait les frais. Ajouta il tout bas. Sasuke devina qu'il repensait au cadavre de Tsunade. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était devenu Jiraya. L'Uchiha baissa la tête, et sortit, son sac sur l 'épaule. Il ne se retourna pas. Kabuto le regardait, il le sentait.

* * *

Sakura sentait qu'Hinata était soucieuse. Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, depuis deux ans qu'ils subvenaient seuls à leurs besoins, ils savaient tous qu'ils avaient parfois besoin d'être tranquilles. Sasuke. Elle aimait Naruto, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié le regard de celui qu'elle aimait autrefois. Dans la Résistance, les couples avaient du mal à se former, vu que le taux de morts était extrêmement élevé. Ino était sortie 1 an auparavant avec Toya, un ninja de deux ans plus âgé qu'elle. Quand il était mort, tué par Sasuke, dans le premier attentat anonyme de la Résistance, la blonde avait entamé une descente aux enfers. Elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise. Sakura se concentra de nouveau sur les prisonniers qu'elles étaient censées surveiller. C'était des ninjas d'environ une trentaine d'années, qui avaient quelque chose de cruel dans le regard. Ils les regardaient en souriant. La kunoïchi jeta un regard à Hinata. celle-ci mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Quelqu'un approchait. Elles virent approcher une ombre. Mais quand Sakura commença à exécuter des signes, en vue d'une attaque, l'ennemi se planta devant elles, sans bouger.

-Uchiha… Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais donc de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Sasuke l'ignora, et jeta un regard à Hinata. Les yeux blancs de celle-ci luisaient de fureur. Elle avait devant elle l'un des assassins de son père et de sa sœur.

-Pousse toi, Sakura. Déclara-t-elle avec une détermination qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. « Pousse toi, je vais m'en occuper. »Sasuke ignora la jeune femme, et demanda:

-Où est mon adversaire ? Sakura lui répondit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'affronter, et Hinata se jeta sur le brun, en exécutant une technique propre aux Hyûgas. celui-ci l'évita, et rendit ses attaques à la jeune femme. Il remarqua bien vite qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. Mais pas assez pour le battre. Il immobilisa Sakura pour qu'elle ne les gêne pas. Hinata se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Alors qu'il levait son couteau pour lui porter le coup fatal, il se reçut un coup qui le plia en deux. Un coup qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'art ninja. Hinata lui avait tout simplement balancé son pied dans l'entre jambe. Il se releva, fou de rage, et sortit un kunaï. Personne n'allait le gêner, Sakura pourrait admirer le spectacle. Il allait tuer la dernière Hyûga de la branche principale. Il abaissa son couteau. Sakura hurla. Hinata ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal. Qui ne vint pas. Sa vie cessa de défiler devant elle. Elle releva les yeux, et reconnut la chevelure brune qui appartenait à son sauveur.

-Ne t'approche pas de ma sœur, Uchiha. Naruto m'a demandé de ne pas te tuer, il veut le faire lui-même, je lui obéirais donc, mais s'il échoue, je te préviens que tu subiras mille morts. Dégage. Mais le brun ne bougea pas. Neji ordonna à Sakura d'emporter Hinata. Quand l'Hyûga et l'Uchiha furent seuls, Sasuke eut un rictus.

-Crois tu vraiment Naruto capable de me tuer ?

-Il a fait une croix sur toi. Il sort avec Sakura. Jamais il n'hésitera à te tuer.

-quel joli discours. Mais tu peux laisser tomber les belles paroles. Dis lui que je reviendrais le chercher. Et qu'il ferait bien de profiter de Sakura avant. Le brun disparut entre les arbres, laissant Neji seul avec sa haine.

* * *

-Tu es une Hyûga! Comment peux tu abandonner aussi facilement! Il a failli te tuer!

-Je sais Neji-kun…

-Je ne serais pas toujours là pour jouer les nounous! Neji était hors de lui. A l'abri des regards, il passait un savon à Hinata, qui laissait doucement couler ses larmes. Intérieurement, le brun fulminait. Mais pas contre Hinata. Contre lui-même. Il faisait prendre d'énormes risques à Hinata. Et il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que si Shikamaru n'avait pas vu que les filles ne donnaient pas signe de vie, sa cousine n'aurait jamais revu la reste de la Résistance.

-Hinata, si je te passe le savon de ta vie… C'est pour que tu comprennes. Tu es la dernière membre encore en vie de la sôke. Je… Je ne te protège pas seulement parce qu'il y va de mon devoir, tu ne serais sans doute plus là à l'heure qu'il est, mais… parce que je tiens à toi. La jeune fille leva les yeux, étonnée. Neji rougit furieusement. A ce stade, c'était de famille. Elle se leva, et vint serrer son cousin dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, Neji… Moi aussi. Il la serra contre lui. Soutenir la Résistance voulait dire avoir une très courte espérance de vie. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais le temps de connaître le vrai amour. Si celui qu'il portait à Hinata n'en était pas un. Mais comment lui dire. Ils étaient cousins, tout de même… elle avait tiré un trait sur Naruto, depuis qu'elle avait su qu'il était homosexuel, et depuis qu'il sortait avec Sakura, elle l'aimait de nouveau comme un ami. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux. Serait ce de l'inceste ? De toute façon, ils étaient les derniers des Hyûgas. Personne pour leur dicter les règles. Sans justice, il n'y a pas de crime. Il saisit doucement le menton d'Hinata, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa faire, et lui rendit son baiser. Alors, elle l'aimait donc ? Il sourit et la relâcha.

-Neji-kun ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une souche. Il la rejoignit.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata-chan ?

-Je… crois tu que nous rencontrerons un jour le véritable amour ?

-je n'en sais rien, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne resterais pas seul jusqu'à ma mort. Il la prit contre lui, la fit tomber, et rouler dans l'herbe. Elle lui sourit, et l'embrassa. Là, au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant amoureusement, la regardant rougir, il savourait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et jamais pensé connaître avec Hinata. Est-ce que c'était ça, l'amour ? Ils n'entendirent pas Kiba approcher.

-Oups, je vous dérange peut être ? Demanda-t-il. Il sourit d'un air narquois, et continua.

-Ou, Est-ce que je vous empêche de faire une grosse bêtise ? Il rit de l'air déconfit de Neji, qui essayait de se donner une contenance. « Allez, au trot Neji, Lee aimerait te voir ». Le brun partit en maugréant des choses aimables à l'attention de Kiba et Lee. Hinata pouffa et se releva, grâce à l'aide de Kiba et d'Akamaru.

-Dis, Hinata, marmonna l'homme chien, c'est un fauve Neji! Fais quand même attention, là, c'est de l'inceste! La jeune fille parut outrée. Elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé dans ce sens là. Le jeune homme dut surprendre ses pensés, car il la coupa.

-N'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'est de l'amour fraternel! Ils éclatèrent de rire, et continuèrent. Ils passèrent devant la tente de Naruto, qui bougeait dangereusement. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qu se passait. La jeune fille sourit.

-Et tu ne leur dit rien, à eux ? Kiba soupira doctement.

-Heu… je vais pas les déranger quand même… Hinata lui donna une pichenette, et ils repartirent en courant, morts de rire.

Chapitre 2: Meurs un autre jour

Sakura avançait prudemment. Orochimaru vivait dans une sorte de château. Entouré de gardes. Elle était encore à la lisière de la forêt, et on ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais sa mission allait devenir dangereuse. S'approcher au maximum des positions ennemies, et collecter un maximum d'informations. « Tsss, pensa-t-elle, qu'Est-ce que c'est précis ». Elle secoua ses longs cheveux roses, qu'elle avait noués en queue de cheval pour l'occasion. Comme cela, elle avait à peu près la même coiffure qu'Ino. A cette pensée, elle faillit éclater de rire. Elle s'avança furtivement, et réussit à assommer un garde. Elle passa donc le premier obstacle. Elle était dans la place. Espionner Orochimaru. Les bonnes missions de Lee… Dire que Neji devait être en place pour lui porter secours à la moindre anicroche… Il devait la voir, son byakugan en mode on. Elle se cacha derrière un angle. Plusieurs gardes, par équipe de deux, montaient la garde, en effectuant la ronde. Elle allait sans doute avoir du mal à passer. Si seulement elle était née Hyûga, elle aurait put facilement repérer la prochaine escouade, mais, malheureusement, il en avait été autrement.

-Haruno ! Quelle bonne surprise. Tu vas vraiment avoir du mal à passer. Elle se figea. Non. Impossible. Pas encore lui. Lentement, elle pivota sur elle-même. Un jeune homme brun se tenait devant elle. Appuyé contre le mur, il paraissait amusé. Son sharigan était en mode off, et il avait un regard démoniaque.

-Uchiha. Je suppose que tu vas t'ajouter aux obstacles qui me barrent le passage. Il sourit. Elle n'était absolument pas paniquée. Elle était devenue courageuse. Deux ans auparavant, elle se serait enfuie en courant. Était ce de côtoyer la mort qui avait produit cet effet là ?

-Sakura, Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins s'appeler par nos prénoms ? Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te gêner. Tu mourras un autre jour. Peut être devant Naruto, pourquoi pas ? Elle eut un frisson. Quel monstre se tenait devant elle ?

-Non, Uchiha, je t'interdis de m'appeler Sakura. Sasuke est mort et enterré. Tiens… Je suppose que « Maître » Orochimaru a décidé de jouer avec moi, et qu'il veut me laisser quelques jours de plus. Sasuke eut un sourire froid. Quiconque les aurait vu aurait sans doute cru à deux ex de longues date, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de l'autre. Mais Sakura n'hésitait absolument pas. Uchiha était un monstre.

-Tu sais ce que je risque, rien qu'à te parler ? Figure toi que « Maître » Orochimaru m'a ordonné d'éradiquer la Résistance.

- « Éradiquer ? » Si je ne m'abuse, cela veut dire « supprimer radicalement et définitivement ». La tronche de serpent commencerait elle à être agacée par nos attaques ? Oh, je vois que tu es miséricordieux. Je n'ai rien à faire de ta pitié. Le brun eut un petit rire. Il siffla, et Sakura reçut un violent coup dans la nuque. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage ironique de Sasuke. celui-ci jeta un regard au corps évanoui de son ancienne amie. Il la poussa légèrement du pied, pour apercevoir son visage. Serait il capable de la tuer ? D'un geste, il congédia le ninja qui l'avait assommée, et s'appuya contre le mur. Quand il sentit que ses forces lui revenaient, il la souleva sur son dos, et prit la direction de la forêt.

* * *

Naruto observa la forêt. Il s'était habitué à vivre en harmonie avec elle. Il neigeait. A ses côtés, Sakura grelottait dans son sommeil. C'était Sasuke qui l'avait ramenée. Il aurait pu la tuer, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Le blond noua son bandeau frontal en ceinture, détachant par la même occasion ses cheveux, légèrement plus longs que deux ans auparavant. Il avait un physique ravageur, même si personne d'autre que Sasuke et Sakura ne le savait. Il se leva, passa une cape blanche comme la neige qui tapissait le sol, et sortit. Il avait rendez vous. Rendez vous avec Sasuke. Pourquoi faire ? Pour parler. Pour mettre fin à la vie de l'un d'eux. Il rentra dans sa tente, et écrivit un mot à la kunoïchi endormie. Il l'embrassa, sans la réveiller, puis, sans un bruit, quitta le campement. Il marcha quelques temps dans le froid. Avec sa cape, il se fondait dans la neige. Alors qu'il arrivait à la lisière de la forêt, une voix retentit derrière lui.

-Tu vas nous quitter, comme ça, sans faire tes adieux. Tu vas mourir de sorte que personne ne sache comment. Neji sauta de la branche sur laquelle il se tenait.

-Neji, je suis content de voir que tu m'encourages, railla le blond. L'Hyûga s'approcha lentement, et tendit une main, que Naruto serra avec chaleur.

-Bonne chance, Naruto. Reviens nous vivant. La Résistance a besoin de toi. Le blond sourit.

-merci. Si je meurs, je compte sur toi pour assurer ma relève. Good Luck. Il se retourna, et disparut dans la brume, sa cape blanche flottant derrière lui. Bientôt, Neji se retrouva seul .

* * *

Sasuke était déjà sur place. Il regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Habillé en sombre, il était facilement repérable. Mais il savait que Naruto ne l'attaquerait pas par derrière. Quand enfin, il aperçut une touffe blonde, il sourit. Le blond portait un pantalon blanc, et un haut glace, plus une large ceinture rouge, le tout surplombé par une longue cape blanche. Ca avait du style. Et le blanc allait très bien à Naruto. celui-ci s'avança, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher son adversaire. Sasuke essayait de mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Il savait que sinon, il ne pourrait pas cacher ses émotions.

-Recule Naruto, s'il te plaît. Le blond ne recula pas. Il parla doucement.

-Sasuke, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous rencontrons. Demain, le sang de l'un de nous tapissera la neige, à cet endroit. Demain, quelqu'un ira pleurer les restes du traître ou du héros.

-Je suppose que Sakura viendra mettre des fleurs. Et, si je meurs, qui viendra pour moi ? Personne.

-Si. Moi. Tu as rejoint Orochimaru, mais tu n'en reste pas moins mon amour de jeunesse. Sasuke baissa les yeux. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu planter un kunaï dans la gorge du blond. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Il sentait le regard du blond. Ses souvenirs affluaient. Il releva les yeux. Son sharigan état toujours en mode off.

-Sasuke, je ne voulais pas te tuer. Mais puisque je dois le faire, je le ferais. Mais sache que je t'aimais, Sasuke, je t'aimais.

* * *

Temari se laissa glisser de l'arbre dans lequel elle était cachée. Elle atterrit souplement dans la neige, devant Kabuto. Celui eut un sourire. Il connaissait la technique de la sœur du Kazekage.

-Jour néfaste pour la Résistance. Elle va perdre deux de ses membres aujourd'hui . Adieu, Sabaku no Temari. Il l'attaqua avec une pluie de shurikens qu'elle évita sans peine. Mais ce n'était pas le seul atout de Kabuto, loin de là. Un combat acharné s'en suivit. Temari perdait son Chakra à une vitesse incroyable. Que faisait donc Shikamaru ? Il était censé la couvrir. Mais elle ne devait visiblement pas compter sur lui. Épuisée, elle tomba sur les genoux, sous le regard narquois du bras droit d'Orochimaru.

-Shikamaru… murmura-t-elle. Son assaillant leva ses kunaïs. Elle ferma les yeux. Et ne put les rouvrir. Elle eut le souffle coupé par la douleur. Une série de shurikens et de kunaïs s'étaient plantés dans toutes les parties de son corps. Elle gémit. Pourquoi ne la finissait il pas ? Sans doute parce qu'elle allait mourir. C'était une sensation bizarre. Elle était sereine, sachant sa mort proche. Tout était sombre. Le sang l'aveuglait. Quand elle entendit une voix.

-Tem, je suis désolé… Je n'a pas pu arriver avant… Temi…. Je t'en supplie, réveille toi. « Comme si c'était facile » pensa-t-elle. Mais en elle-même, elle souriait. Elle aurait vécu assez longtemps pour voir Shikamaru l'appeler « Tem », « Temi », et être inquiet. Il continuait de lui tenir la main, se lamentant.

-Temari… Je t'en supplie… Temi… je ne veux pas te perdre… avec Ino, Choji et Azuma, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, je t'en supplie, réveille toi! Au pris d'un effort considérable, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était voilé par le sang.

-Temi… Hein que tu vas t'en sortir ? Répond moi, parle moi… elle serra la main du jeune homme, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était réveillée.

-Temari… on va te soigner… Elle secoua la tête. Elle allait mourir. C'était fini. Et elle n'était pas plus angoissée que ça.

-Non… Et Kabuto ?

-Mort. Non, Temari… Attend… Tu ne vas pas mourir, je vais te sortir de là… Avant de sombrer, elle le vit s'approcher et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sourit, grimaçant de douleur.

-Je crois que je divague. Il la souleva, et partit en courant vers le campement. Dans ses bras, la ninja du sable se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

* * *

Kiba et Tenten s'étaient perdus. La jeune kunoïchi était de très mauvaise humeur. Elle enguirlandait son ami, et manquait de buter dans Akamaru à chaque pas.

-Voilà, on est perdu, sans eau, sans vivre, sans vêtements de rechanges et en pleine forêt enneigée, grâce à ton clebs! Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir de froid moi! Merci Kiba, franchement, merci! Celui-ci trouvait soudainement un intérêt particulier à ses chaussures. En vérité, il n'en menait pas large.

-Tenten, je t'assure qu'on est pas loin du campement… Je ne…

-Ferme là! Regarde où on en est grâce à toi! Elle s'assit contre une souche d'arbre, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle portait une longue tunique blanche, au dessus d'un pantalon blanc, lui aussi. A part Gaara, tous les membres de la Résistance portaient du blanc. C'était d'ailleurs bien pratique en hiver. Kiba vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Elle le laissa faire. Même si elle ne le disait pas, elle était amoureuse de Kiba. Depuis très longtemps. Sans vraiment le savoir. Et en cet instant, c'était le seul qui pouvait la rassurer. Jaloux de son maître, Akamaru sauta sur les genoux de la jeune femme, et lui lécha le visage. Elle rit. Kiba sourit. Le rire de Tenten était cristallin, pur. L'entendre faisait un bien fou. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle. Mine de rien, il commençait à faire froid. Il faisait déjà froid. Ils avaient patrouillé la moitié de la nuit.

-Tenten ? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais retrouver notre chemin. La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, elle s'était déjà endormie, épuisée.

* * *

Les deux ennemis se regardaient, se jaugeaient. Ils étaient à trois pas l'un de l'autre. Sasuke ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Le blond fit de même. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tuer Sasuke. Dans le lointain, on pouvait voir le soleil finir de se lever. Sasuke regarda son ami.

-Tu m'aimais ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-N…le blond coupa sa phrase, et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le brun avança d'un pas. Les grands yeux océans ne le quittaient pas. Il fit un autre pas. Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas. N'importe lequel des deux pouvaient tuer l'autre, sortir son kunaï, et le planter dans la gorge de l'adversaire. Mais au lieu de ça, le blond tendit les bras, et les referma autour du cou de Sasuke. Celui-ci, ne sachant que faire, mit les siens derrière la taille du renard. Il perdait seconde après seconde toute sa détermination. Et il tenait Naruto, son ennemi, dans ses bras. celui-ci le serrait convulsivement, sachant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois. C'était une sensation bizarre. Sentir la peau halée de Naruto contre lui, comme deux ans auparavant. Il se maudit soudainement d'avoir suivi Orochimaru. Deux ans qu'il n'avait pas parlé au blond, qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné avec, qu'il ne l'avait pas frappé. Il soupira. Et là, alors que dans quelques minutes ils allaient s'entretuer, il serrait le renard contre lui.

-Naruto… Est-ce que… On doit vraiment se battre ? Le blond acquiesça, sentant un liquide incolore couler sur ses joues. Les larmes. Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la mort de Tsunade.

-Je ne trahirais pas la Résistance, et on ne trahit pas Orochimaru. De toute façon, on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre… Curieusement, ces mots firent plus mal au brun que n'importe quel kunaï.

-Ne dis pas ça… Je… Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer comme l'autre abruti ! Il baissa les yeux. Naruto avait sorti ses kunaïs. Le brun soupira, et attrapa la tête du blond. Quand le visage de celui-ci ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il murmura.

-Je t'aime Naruto. Même si je vais te tuer. Je t'aimais il y a deux ans, je t'aime à présent, et je t'aimerais toujours en te tuant. Le renard esquissa un pâle sourire, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. L'Uchiha ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais enserra soudainement le blond, et lui rendit son baiser. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, ils étaient prêts à se battre.

* * *

Ino était assise, et regardait l'aube. A ses côtés, le garçon qui partageait son existence depuis quelques semaines. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, elle se sentait coupable. Toya était mort un an auparavant, et elle l'avait déjà remplacé. Même si elle savait que même Shino ne lui ferait jamais oublier Toya, elle était avec lui, et avait le sentiment d'être heureuse. Comme les autres, elle avait perdu ses parents lors de la destruction de Konoha. Comme les autres, ils leur manquaient parfois. Mais Ino aimait vivre avec la nature. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle avait cessé de se maquiller tous les matins, depuis qu'elle vivait dans la forêt. Shino soupira. Ses insectes venaient de le prévenir de ce qui se passait du côté de Naruto et Sasuke. Visiblement, le combat n'avait même pas encore commencé. Il se tourna vers la blonde. Celle-ci continuait de scruter le ciel, comme si un signe allait apparaître. Il la prit par les épaules. Elle ne se retourna même pas.

-Quelqu'un mourra aujourd'hui. Naruto ou Sasuke ? Mon frère, mon compagnon de fortune, ou mon ex-ancien amour traître ? Le ninja aux insectes lui caressa la joue.

-Ino… Mais celle-ci regardait toujours le ciel.

-J'ai un pressentiment. Toya, j'avais le même le jour où tu es mort. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Ino. Shino ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. En tout cas, jamais devant lui. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Il lui tapota doucement le dos, en murmurant « ça va aller ». Il chercha un mouchoir dans ses poches, mais ne le trouva pas. La blonde posa sa tête sur ses genoux, pour pouvoir continuer à observer le ciel tout en restant près de son petit ami.

* * *

Sakura se leva doucement. Elle découvrit le mot. Et comprit qu'il y avait de très fortes chances que jamais elle ne revoit Naruto. Elle enfila sa tunique blanche, et sortit. Neji était appuyé contre un arbre. Il lui sourit, et elle lui rendit son sourire, mais le sien était froid, forcé, inquiet. L'Hyûga comprit immédiatement ce qui la tracassait.

-Le combat n'a pas encore commencé. Elle le remercia, et s'enfonça dans la forêt, sa longue tunique flottant derrière elle. Elle observa chaque endroit où elle était passée avec Naruto. Chaque souffle de vent lui rappelait le sourire du blond, chaque lac son regard bleu. Elle s'assit contre un arbre, et ramena une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Naruto était parti venger son village. Il était parti au casse-pipe. Elle repensa à ce jour maudit, ce jour où elle avait retrouvé le cadavre de ses parents, et de ceux d'Ino. Elle se revit soutenant la blonde, courant vers la forêt pour fuir, se cacher. Elle revit l'ombre de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé passer, jetant un regard méprisant aux cadavres. Elle se revit se cacher, de peur qu'il ne la voit, elle se revit mettre la main devant la bouche de sa meilleure amie, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sans les voir. Elle se revit faire le serment de ne plus jamais être impuissante. Serment qu'elle devait rompre aujourd'hui. Elle était impuissante face au combat qui se déroulait non loin de là. Un souffle de vent l'arracha à ses pensées, lui indiquant deux corps froids, à moitié gelés. Elle s'approcha. Trois corps froids. Elle reconnut immédiatement Kiba, et Akamaru. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la troisième personne, protégée comme elle pouvait par les bras protecteurs du brun, était Tenten. Elle mémorisa l'emplacement, et retourna au campement. Ino dormait, Shikamaru et Hinata s'occupaient de Temari, qui semblait être mal en point. Mais Sakura passa devant sans rien dire, et se précipita sur Lee.

-Lee, j'ai retrouvé Kiba et Tenten! Ils sont au Nord, à moitié gelés! celui-ci se leva aussitôt.

-Roger! On y go! Il saisit le bras de la kunoïchi et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à courir dans la forêt enneigée.

* * *

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sasuke Uchiha ?

-Je… Je crois que les gestes ont suffi pour dire ce que nous voulions dire. Battons nous. Il envoya une rafale de kunaï, et prépara le chidori. Naruto esquiva tout, mais ne put éviter une partie des shurikens que le brun lança. Il s'effondra.

-Eh bien, que fait Kyûbi ?

-Kyûbi n'interviendra pas là dedans. C'est mon combat.

-Oh, tu devrais l'appeler. Surtout que moi, j'utilise mon sharigan. Cet argument convainquit son adversaire, qui passa à la vitesse supérieure. Quelques minutes plus tard, la situation était renversée, et Sasuke se prenait une rafale de kunaïs. Il se releva vite, et prit Naruto par derrière le faisant tomber. Il leva son kunaï.

-Ci-gît Naruto Uzumaki, mon amour de jeunesse, celui que j'ai tué, murmura-t-il, avant de s'apercevoir que le blond avait utilisé une technique de permutation. Il se retourna trop tard pour éviter la décharge de Chakra qui l'envoya rouler sur le sol.

* * *

Tenten se réveilla dans les bras de Kiba. Elle avait terriblement froid. Elle se blottit de nouveau contre le jeune homme, qui reprenait peu à peu sa température habituelle. celui-ci était déjà réveillé. Il lui sourit.

-Le combat a commencé. A ses mots, ils virent Sakura se lever et partir en courant, réprimant un sanglot. Tenten soupira, et se replaça contre la poitrine de Kiba, se fichant royalement du petit chien qui la tirait par sa tunique. L'Inuzuka était aux anges. Tenten dormait dans ses bras. Il avait parlé, quelques temps auparavant avec Ino, autrement surnommée l'agence matrimoniale, et avait appris que Tenten avait un faible pour lui. Il avait exploité le fait de s'être perdu la veille. Dire qu'il l'avait embrassée alors qu'ils allaient mourir congelés… Il sourit, et, à se souvenir, passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Des années qu'il observait Tenten en silence, deux ans qu'il l'admirait pour sa détermination, deux ans qu'il la protégeait pour qu'elle tombe en dernier.

-Kiba ?

-Mmmh…

-Baka! Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, on aurait pas eu deux ans à attendre! Maintenant, on a deux ans à rattraper.

-Me traite pas de Baka! T'aurais pu le faire aussi bien que moi! Ils continuèrent à se disputer, sous l'œil amusé d'Hinata.

* * *

Naruto regarda son camarade. Il peinait à se relever. L'issue du combat ne faisait plus aucun doute, et pourtant, il continuait à se battre. Il tenta un chidori mais n'avait plus assez de Chakra. Un Rasengan de Naruto l'envoya au tapis. celui-ci se dressa devant lui, kunaï à la main, près à le tuer.

-Je te laisse une dernière chance, Sasuke, rejoint nous. Ou disparais.

-Je ne peux pas le trahir… On ne trahis pas Orochimaru, tu l'as dit toi-même. Fais ton devoir. Tue moi. Le blond sembla hésiter.

-Vas y… Tu seras heureux avec Sakura. Je t'aime Naruto, et je pourrirais votre bonheur. Si… Tu ne me tue pas, moi, je LA tuerais. Naruto baissa les yeux. Il s'agenouilla devant son ancien camarade, et lui prit la main. Il se fichait complètement que les insectes de Shino épient ses faits et gestes. Il se pencha en avant, et embrassa une dernière fois le brun. Celui-ci lui rendit le dernier baiser. Il se releva, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-J'avais promis de te tuer… Mais… Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur. Le brun esquissa un sourire.

-Naruto… Une promesse est une promesse. Vas y. je t'aime. Le blond ferma les yeux, et, tenant toujours la main de l'Uchiha, abaissa son kunaï. Sasuke ne poussa pas un gémissement. Il sourit, et rendit l'âme. Quand le renard ré ouvrit les yeux,les battements du coeur de Sasuke s'étaient éteintsdepuis longtemps, et le cadavre était déjà froid. Naruto ferma les yeux de son ancien camarade, et laissa couler ses larmes. Il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué. Sasuke Uchiha état mort de sa main. Son amour était mort. Il l'avait tué. Il regarda avec horreur sa propre main. La folie le guettait. Sasuke… Il se précipita sur le corps du jeune homme, et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amour de jeunesse. Les cheveux noirs ondulaient encore au vent, et sans la pâleur mortelle du corps, on aurait pu croire que Sasuke allait se réveiller, ouvrir les yeux, et embrasser celui qui sanglotait. Le combat était terminé. Il s'allongea dans la neige, ne voulant pas lâcher la main de celui qu'il aimait, au côté du mort. Les taches de sang se mêlaient à la neige, et les larmes du blond perçaient la couche blanche.

-Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Pourquoi ? Comment j'ai fait ? Je… c'est moi qui t'ai tué… Tu es mort à cause moi, je t'ai tué… Il voulait rester là pour toujours, les insectes avertiraient bien Shino qu'il était vivant… Il voulait rester là pour toujours, protéger le cadavre des corbeaux. Il sombra dans une demi inconscience. Il vit Neji arriver, donner un coup de pied au cadavre, et prendre doucement le renard dans ses bras,avant de repartir comme il était venu.

-Sasuke…

-Qu'Est-ce que tu dis ? Tout devint noir. La dernière chose que vit le blond fut le visage inquiet de Sakura.

* * *

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit. Tout était noir. Sakura était endormie sur une chaise. Il entendait les rires d'Ino, Shino, Shikamaru et Temari. Il se leva au prix d'un effort surhumain, et sortit de la tente. A sa gauche, il apercevait Neji et Hinata, qui observaient les étoiles. Tenten dormait sur les genoux de Kiba. Les deux bras droits d'Orochimaru étaient morts, la Résistance faisait la fête. Les ninjas habillés de blanc n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Mais Naruto ne se joignit pas aux autres. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt enneigée. Sasuke était mort. Sasuke Uchiha était mort. Son amour de jeunesse. Celui qui l'avait toujours aimé, envers et malgré tout… Et c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Il arriva bientôt dans la clairière où Il était mort. Son cadavre était encore là, personne n'était venu le chercher. Le lendemain, des corbeaux se mettraient sûrement à tournoyer autour de la dépouille. Le blond s'agenouilla devant son ami. Il serra la main glacé du jeune ninja. Le vent agitait les branchages, qui semblaient s'animer autour d'eux.

-Pardonne moi Sasuke… Il sentit qu'il allait de nouveau se mettre à pleurer. Mais il ne devait pas. Il n'avait plus le droit. Il passa sa main sur le visage du brun. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, encore plus glacée, cette peau, que jamais plus il ne réchaufferait. Il l'avait toujours su, un jour, qu'il devrait affronter Sasuke. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait si dur. Une ombre se profila derrière le blond. L'un des seul adulte qui ait survécu, deux ans plus tôt.

-Ne t'en veux pas, Naruto. Moi, je n'aurais pas été capable de le tuer. Mais nous sommes des ninjas. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur la tête du porteur de Kyûbi. Le ninja portait un masque, et avait de beaux cheveux argentés.

-Kakashi-senseï… Je… On s'était promis de ne jamais se faire de mal… Je l'ai tué… L'ex-Anbu s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ancien élève.

-Naruto… Tu lui aurais fait plus mal en lui laissant la vie sauve. J'ai aussi mal que toi. Viens, rentrons. Mais le blond secoua la tête.

-Allez y sans moi. Je ne veux pas me mêler aux festivités. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. Prévenez Sakura. Le ninja acquiesça, et disparut dans le brouillard. Naruto se pencha vers son ami, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du mort.

-Sasuke… Aishiteru. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. Pas même à Sakura. Combien de fois le lui avait elle dit ? Combien de fois n'avait il rien répondu ? C'était la première fois qu'il le disait, et c'était la dernière fois.

-Je te le promets, Sasuke. Envers et malgré tout, je n'aimerais jamais que toi. Il posa sa tête sur le torse froid du brun, et ferma les yeux. Il voulait rester là, pour toujours, et ne jamais quitter celui qu'il avait dû tuer. Au campement, les festivités continuaient.Au centre dela forêt, un jeune homme enserrait un cadavre de ses bras. Dans le ciel, à deux endroits de la forêt, un vol de corbeaux tournoyait autour d'un cadavre. Enfin, Dans la clairière enneigée, Naruto se releva doucement.

-Aishiteru, Sasuke. Une promesse est une promesse.

_**Fin **_

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'est mon premier one-shot, et j'ai eu un peu de mal... Les sentiments entre Sasuke et Naruto, entre haine et amour... Laissez moi des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Kiss


End file.
